


Offensive

by flootzavut



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humour, M/M, Mild Angst, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "That's offensive all by itself."Hawk and BJ consider one another's signs of ageing.





	Offensive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> This might eventually have a second chapter/smut, but I like it as a oneshot so y'all can have it as it is for the moment.
> 
> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D

* * *

_**Offensive** _

* * *

 

"You've gotten a little more silver lately," says BJ, looking over at where Hawkeye's lounging in the other deckchair. It's a rare sunny day that's clear but not swelteringly hot, and casualties have been light so they get to enjoy it for once.

Hawkeye cocks an eyebrow at him. "Not exactly the world's most youthful looking spring chicken yourself there, Beej."

BJ laughs. "I didn't mean it as an insult, it was just an observation."

Hawk sticks his nose in the air and pulls his best Charles face. BJ laughs again, reaching over to tug on a strand of hair that's fallen across Hawk's eye. Hawkeye glares at him. (It's very unconvincing.)

"Since we're observing things today, may I observe that your face fungus continues to offend me on a daily basis?" he says, in an imperious tone he's borrowed from Charles along with the expression.

"Wow, it's been almost a week since you complained about my moustache - you're slipping, Hawk."

"It's just retaliatory."

BJ spreads his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Hey, I never said it was bad, did I? Grey hair can look very distinguished."

"It also looks old. Is this your subtle way of telling me I'm not as beautiful as I once was, Beej?"

"Not at all. Kind of suits you, actually."

For a moment, Hawkeye blinks, surprised and speechless, then he smiles and looks away. "Well. Okay."

BJ's not sure he's ever seen Hawk look so bashful before. Faking it, sure, dozens of times, but not genuinely tongue-tied and self-conscious.

It's unexpectedly winsome.

"In that case," Hawk says once he collects himself, "I shall consider forgiveness."

"Well, thank goodness for that," BJ says drily. "However would I have lived with myself otherwise?"

Hawk only lasts a second, then he's cackling, head thrown back in glee. BJ knew from the start that laugh was going to be a lifeline, but he couldn't have guessed how much. It's ridiculous and loud and absurdly likeable, much like Hawkeye himself.

BJ grins as he watches. He's sure Hawk has very little appreciation of what a lifesaver he is. BJ would've lost his marbles at the very least were it not for finding Hawkeye here. Nothing can make Korea good, but Hawk makes it bearable and sometimes even fun. He's the only thing here BJ truly can't imagine doing without.

"What do you got against my moustache, anyway?" he asks, once Hawk's laughter has subsided to a quiet chuckle.

Hawk abruptly turns serious. "Honestly?"

BJ shrugs. "Sure."

Hawk heaves a sigh, scratches at some invisible mark on his bathrobe, and looks into the distance. "It makes you look... old."

"Well gee, thanks, Hawk."

"No, I don't mean it like that." Hawkeye turns to look at BJ again, and his smile is a little pained and a little grim. "When you got to Korea, you were so young and idealistic, so clean and neat." He shakes his head, laughs softly. "You looked like a twelve-year-old in his father's uniform. It was... kind of nice."

It's BJ's turn to be speechless. He looks back on that version of himself and sees a different person, one he hardly recognises. Someone who was sick his first day, who needed help in surgery more often than not, who was overwhelmed with the horror of triage. He never imagined Hawkeye having nostalgia for the handholding.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Beej. You're still you. You're still genuine and decent and good, you're still the best man I know next to my dad. But your moustache reminds me how much you've changed, how much more jaded you are, and it-" Hawkeye grimaces. "I'm glad you're here, God only knows what I'd do without you, but I wish you didn't have to be." Hawk's smile widens, less forced now. "And there's the fact you somehow still manage to look handsome despite what a monstrosity it is." He reaches over to tug on BJ's whiskers. "That's offensive all by itself."

BJ can't help smiling at the compliment, twisted though it is. "Thank you." It comes out less snarky than he meant it to.

Hawk's grin softens, and his fingers drift over BJ's cheek before he pulls away. BJ swallows against the sudden knot of emotion in his throat.

One of these days, one of them is going to give in to temptation and push the other one up against the nearest flat surface to kiss him stupid. Some days BJ's sure it'll be him; other days, Hawk gives him a heated look and BJ's amazed it doesn't turn into anything more. It hangs between them, unmentioned, unacknowledged, but always simmering. BJ has no idea how to tackle it, despite Peggy's tacit blessing and coded encouragement.

He closes his eyes and leans back in his deckchair. It's too nice a day to waste wondering about what ifs. Or at least, that's what he tells himself, though it's sounding more and more like an excuse.


End file.
